


let me tell you a story about love.

by silentland



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, Post-Canon, V and Jumin are engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentland/pseuds/silentland
Summary: “I thought you were working today, darling.”“I was,” Jumin told Jihyun as he came closer, winding his arms around his waist and resting his face in his shoulder. “I just had this unexplainable urge to spend my day with you, instead."





	let me tell you a story about love.

**Author's Note:**

> this work is dedicated to one of my best friends and my big brother, luke, who turns twenty today!
> 
> luke, i love you more than words can describe. you're been the cause of so much of my laughter and my happiness. i cannot begin to tell you just how thankful i am for your existence. i hope this is a little something you can enjoy whenever you feel down and need to smile. it's the least i could do as a thank you for everything you've done for me.
> 
> happy birthday, bromigo. here's to many more birthdays together ♡
> 
> love from your little gremlin sibling,  
> remus xxx

A faint streak of light poured into the bedroom through the small gap between the wall and the curtains, sinking into Jihyun’s skin as he slowly came to. He huffed softly as he blinked his eyes open, moving to throw a heavy arm over them, the sunlight of the morning making shapes and colours appear behind his eyelids. He didn’t have to look over, or to reach out to the other side of the bed to know that he was alone, albeit the small, white fluffball resting at his feet.

Most mornings began like this, him waking up with only Elizabeth the Third present (sometimes not), and the empty space beside him cold with the absence of his fiancé. He didn’t mind it very much though; Jumin had been a busy man all his life. It was something Jihyun had grown used to, adapted to. It was the way Jumin worked, and Jihyun would live through anything and everything to remain with him. And he had, in a way, with all the business regarding Rika, and Mint Eye.

He deserved this. He constantly needed to remind himself of it. He deserved the feeling of waking up in his and Jumin’s shared space, and knowing he belonged, even if the man who had helped him feel that way wasn’t always there to share those moments with him.

No, Jihyun didn’t mind. Not when he had all those other moments with Jumin that he cherished so deeply. When he had called Jumin precious to him those mere months ago, he had meant it. Jumin had always been a treasure in his eyes, a man truly unlike any other, and it was a fact he had known even as a child.

Jumin Han was born for greatness and great things. Jihyun Kim was more than happy to stand beside him and watch. He had for the entirety of his life, and he vowed to continue so the moment he accepted Jumin’s proposal, uttered out seconds after Jihyun’s confession of love. He had said yes without even needing to think about it.

Everything he had done was to protect the VFA, but most of all Jumin. It was a selfish truth, but if Jihyun was to ever lose Jumin, he would be in complete ruins. He wasn’t sure he had even truly relaxed following all the disastrous events, the near losses they all experienced. How could he? For so long life had been unreliable, unstable, unknown, especially the more sight he lost as time went by, but now?

Now, Jihyun surveyed the ring on his finger. It shone in the sunlight that he basked in. Now, Jihyun had a future he had always yearned for for _years_ with feelings of shame residing inside him. That had long since changed. Now, Jihyun was engaged to his best friend, the one person in the world that knew him better than any other soul ever passing through this world. Now, he had the whole of his life ahead of him, and he would see it. There was no room for shame. Only adoration.

He was worthy of this fate, he was sure of it. Jumin promised him this without rest.

Jihyun slid out of the massive bed, not bothering to fix the sheets and instead padding over to the walk-in closet. Without much thought, he grabbed one of Jumin’s work shirts from a hanger, slipping it on delicately and with care, sporting only it and his boxers. He blinked the stars away from his headrush, yawning lazily and giving Elizabeth the Third a stroke in passing. She purred in response, and Jihyun heard her land on the carpet from the bed, following him as he left the bedroom to get breakfast.

The cook would definitely be here, Jihyun thought absently, reading the clock in the hallway. It was just past nine in the morning. Jumin would have already been at the office for a few hours now, and their chef arrived at five thirty in the morning every day to prepare his breakfast for him before his leave, and then for Jihyun. He could smell a whiff of what he recognised to be pancakes as he made his way through they foyer, and then the living room.

The chef, it turns out, was not there. His fiancé, however, was, with his back turned to him. Jihyun frowned faintly, thinking. He didn’t recall Jumin mentioning anything about a day off. How strange. Strange, but undoubtedly pleasant.

“I thought you were working today, darling,” Jihyun’s voice was still laced with sleep as he shuffled into the kitchen. He could hear Elizabeth’s claws against the tile of it as she joined him. Jumin looked over his shoulder to sneak a glance at Jihyun. There was a relaxed smile on his handsome face that filled Jihyun with so many warm feelings inside him, it reminded him of his teenage years. Not much had changed since then, regarding his fondness for Jumin. A lot of things had changed when it came to everything else, but his love never did, not once.

“I was,” Jumin told Jihyun as he came closer, winding his arms around his waist and resting his face in his shoulder. “I just had this unexplainable urge to spend my day with you, instead, so I had Assistant Kang move my schedule around. I hope that’s alright with you. Good morning,” he turned his head to press a kiss to Jihyun’s head.

“Good morning,” Jihyun echoed back with a smile, eyes slipping shut and breathing Jumin in. “Of course it’s alright, more than. You’re cooking breakfast.”

“I am,” Jumin nodded, skillfully flipping a pancake with a swift flick of his wrist. “I had freshly picked strawberries arrive about twenty minutes ago to have on the side. If I remember correctly, there’s also whipped cream in the fridge, if you like.”

Jihyun hummed, kissing the shell of Jumin’s ear as he rose on his toes. “Sounds perfect, thank you,” he detached himself from his fiancé, if a little reluctantly, to open the fridge door, skimming its contents to search for the cream.

“Is that my work shirt?” Jumin asked with a raised brow as he looked over.

Even though Jihyun knew the answer, he still looked down at the striped button-up. “This one’s my favourite. And it smells like you.”

“I see,” Jumin smiled softly as Jihyun shut the fridge door with a hip. “You look very handsome in it. It’s times like these where I wish _I_ were the photographer and not you. I would love to have professional pictures of you when you look like that.”

Colour blossomed on Jihyun’s cheeks. “I have bed-hair,” he pouted, sitting at the counter.

“Makes no difference to me,” Jumin turned once he piled the last pancake onto the plate, setting it in front of Jihyun before taking his own seat beside him. Jumin was dressed for work, as if he truly had decided to remain home on an impulse as he said. It made Jihyun smile as he helped himself to a serving, plopping two pancakes onto his own plate. “You look gorgeous all the time, my love.”

“You can be such a sap sometimes, you know that, right?”

“Perish the thought.”

Jihyun shook his head. “You’re _impossible_ ,” he breathed, leaning over to kiss Jumin tenderly, pouring so much of his love into him.

“And _you_ have morning breath,” Jumin said quietly once he pulled away.

“But you kiss me anyway,” Jihyun pointed out in a teasing tone that made Jumin roll his eyes fondly.

“Yes, but only because I love you," he said truthfully, slicing his own pancake.

Jihyun would never stop feeling so giddy at those words. “I love you too,” he said, pecking his cheek and plucking a strawberry from the bowl between them. He offered it to Jumin. “Open up, love.”

Jumin shook his head, smiling. Jihyun loved Jumin’s smile. He had so many pictures of it. His fiancé obliged, letting him feed the strawberry to him. “It’s perfect. Try some yourself,” Jumin took a strawberry himself once he had swallowed his mouthful, and Jihyun took a bite. He gave an exaggerated sigh through his nose.

It was probably the best strawberry Jihyun had ever eaten, which was no surprise considering Jumin only settled for the best, especially when it came to Jihyun. But it was lacking something. As he chewed, he held one finger up at Jumin, telling him to wait a moment, his free hand grabbing the whipped cream and giving it a few firm shakes. Jumin watched with widened eyes as Jihyun sprayed the cream into his mouth.

“Okay, _now_ it’s perfect, he twisted round with another strawberry in hand once he finished eating, ready to feed it to Jumin again.

All Jumin said was, “You have whipped cream on your nose,” before letting Jihyun spray his nose, too.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/enbyjirou)!!


End file.
